1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ironing press, comprising a base bearing an ironing board, a sleeve-board and an articulated arm for manoeuvring a heating plate, movable between at least two positions, in one of which the said heating plate is pressed against the said ironing board or the said sleeve-board, this ironing board and this sleeve-board being mounted on the said base in a manner such as to allow their alternating mutual displacement from a working position to a retracted position and vice versa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ironing press of this type has already been described in CH-A-669 624. In this ironing press the sleeve-board is articulated on the base by a deformable parallelogram, while the ironing board comprises two pairs of rollers in engagement with guide grooves made in two parallel vertical walls of the base. This arrangement enables the sleeve-board and the ironing board to be displaced alternatively from a retracted position to a working position and vice versa. A fastening mechanism serves to lock the sleeve-board or the ironing board in its respective working position.
When the user wishes to change the ironing support in order to change over from the sleeve-board to the ironing board and vice versa, he has to unfasten the locking mechanism, move the ironing support in use from its working position to its retracted position and finally move the other ironing support from its retracted position to its working position. Even if these operations can be performed quickly, they have to be performed consecutively, which requires a certain amount of time. In the course of an ironing session, they are required to be repeated frequently, which ultimately constitutes a not insignificant loss of time.
From the manufacturing standpoint, the mechanism of this ironing press with its locking system possesses a considerable number of components to be assembled, which, apart from the manufacturing of these components, increases the assembly cost.